Caught In A Bad Romance
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: For the talent show, Adrien is playing the piano and has figured out who Ladybug is. Marinette is dancing and is still flustered. Alya and Lila tease her about it. Nino wants to go home. Nathanael has no idea what drugs everyone is on. Kim keeps arguing with his kwami and Alix. Why is Paris' fate in the hands of these wackos? I really don't know. Now finished! :D
1. Chapter 1

**H** **ey y'all! I couldn't stay away from musical MLB fanfics too long, so here's another one for you guys! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **\- Pairings: Adrien/Marinette, Nino/Alya, Nathanael/Lila, Kim/Alix  
\- Everyone has some sorta musical talent in this  
\- I'm sticking with my "Marinette is a tap dancer" headcanon because I actually really like it  
\- I also have Mama Agreste in this because she fits into the story nicely (and who doesn't love her)  
\- Nice Lila and Sabrina cuz it also fits in with the story (Lila and Sabrina need redemption arcs, Chloe needs to just leave all together)  
\- fox!Alya, turtle!Nino, wolf!Nathanael (Lupus), bee!Lila (Queen Bee), eagle!Kim (Eagle Eye), spider!Alix (Crimson Hourglass) cuz why not  
\- I swear I'm gonna work the No-Spoilers Man in here somewhere  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" is owned by Cage The Elephant, and Miraculous Ladybug is owned is owned by Thomas Astruc.**

* * *

The 10th grade class of Mademoiselle Bustier were all anxiously awaiting the final bell of the day. Next week officially began their fall break, so of course they were going to be moving around in their seats, anxious for that final bell. Everyone closed their notebooks and loaded their backpacks and bags for the last time that week, but before they could race to the door, Mademoiselle Bustier had an announcement.

"Alright class," she began. "I have a surprise announcement. And I already discussed this with Chloe yesterday, and she backed out."

Everyone sighed happily as they heard Chloe wouldn't be doing this with them. Whatever it was (unless it was torture), it would be better without Chloe.

"The class talent show is in two weeks and one day!" she said happily. The class just looked at each other with mixed expressions.

"What."

This was the answer most of the students gave her. All of them stared at her in confusion. She then sighed and began to explain.

"All of us are going to do something related to a theme picked out for us," she said. "Our theme is music. Can anyone play something?"

Everyone raised their hands, while Marinette and Alya made a "sorta" motion with theirs.

"Great!" the teacher exclaimed. "I'll go around and write your talents down."

So then, they went around the room labeling their music talents. Sabrina's was trumpet, Mylene's was flute, Alix's was trombone, Kim's was saxophone, Max's was tambourine, Juleka's was violin, Rose's was clarinet, Nathanael's was bass, Lila's was guitar, and Ivan's was cymbals. Finally came the front four.

"Okay, Adrien, I'm guessing piano?" Mme. Bustier asked.

"Yes ma'am," the model replied.

"Okay then. Nino?"

"I can play the drums," said Nino.

"That's fantastic," she replied. "Alya?"

"I can sing, I guess," said Alya.

"Could you give us a sample?" Mme. Bustier asked. "You'll have the part, I just think we'd like to hear you."

"Uh, sure," said Alya.

The blogger walked to the front of the room, and began to let her voice shine. Everyone was open-mouthed as she sang, and gave her a standing ovation as she blushed and took her seat again.

"That was AMAZING!" Marinette said out loud.

"Really? Thanks girl," said Alya, still blushing.

"And finally, Marinette?" Mme. Bustier asked.

"Uh... I'm a tap dancer... does that count?" she asked.

"Absolutely!" she replied. "Could you give us a sample of that too?"

"Sure!" Marinette said nervously.

She got up, and displayed her best footwork that she could remember. When she finished, she noticed Adrien was once of the first ones standing up, and had a massive blush as she took her seat.

"Well then, I guess its settled!" said Mme. Bustier. "We have the privilege of practicing in the actual theater, so we'll meet every other day starting tomorrow! Also, I will be assigning practice partners, so you all get a rhythm with one another at least. Juleka and Rose, Ivan and Mylene, Max and Sabrina, Alix and Kim, Nathanael and Lila, Alya and Nino, and Marinette and Adrien. Class dismissed!"

Everyone ran out, and in some cases, jumped from their desk to the door because they were "cool". It was possible that Max would be entering the hospital soon.

And then, Alya and Lila began to tease Marinette about how she was going to be practicing with Adrien.

"Girl, you better channel any Ladybug stuff you can, cause heaven forbid, you'll need her luck!" said Lila.

"Guys, please-" Marinette protested (and slightly shrieked because of Lila referencing Ladybug), but Alya cut in.

"Gush a little more about your hidden tap dancing talent and how you and Adrien should take this solo? Of course!" the blogger exclaimed.

Marinette sighed loudly and began to contemplate why the hell she let them carry on with this, but they both put a hand on her shoulders.

"Y'know we love you girl," said Alya.

"Yeah, but not how Lila loves Nathanael," she said, smirking. Lila then retracted her hand and began to blush madly.

"S-Shut up!" the girl tried to contain her embarrassment, but laughed along with Marinette and Alya as they neared the baker's daughter's house.

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you all later," said Marinette, walking inside. The two waved bye, and she eagerly ran up to her room and squealed into her pillow as Tikki zipped out of her bag.

"MYLUCKHASIMPROVEDANDALSODECREASEDWHATSHOULDI-OW!"

"Marinette. Please. Stop." Tikki said, giggling after pinching her. "You just have to practice! If you mess up, it'll be okay! That's what practice is for!"

The girl only sighed as she buried her face into her pillow and Tikki sighed happily. This would be an interesting experience. And maybe, she would get to see Plagg again. When she had figured it out on day one, she would reflect on their obliviousness every day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Adrien ran into the mansion, leaving the Gorilla in his dust and Nathalie scratching her head in curiousness. His mom wouldn't be home for another hour or so, so he just decided to do the next best thing behind talking to her about it: screaming with joy into his pillow and twirling a pissed off Plagg in circles.

" _STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHP!_ " Plagg screamed.

"PLAGG I"M SO EXCITED!" Adrien yelled. He was also thankful that he had soundproof walls and that people were required to knock before entering.

"Oh my gosh, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Plagg screamed. "You see her every other day! Is this _ANY_ different?!"

"It _is_ different," Adrien declared. "This is my chance to tell her everything. That I love her, that I know her secret, my own secret, and that we're meant to be together!"

"Shut up you lovesick idiot," Plagg sneered. Adrien, however, chose to ignore the god of destruction and just rest his head on his Ladybug bed covering.

He knew that knowing his Lady's identity would feel great. But he could swear it felt like he was in Heaven knowing it was Marinette.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Marinette came to the theater with her black character tap shoes in hand, and Lila in tow, while said girl was carrying a black guitar case. Alya said she was already there, and this was also the case for Nathanael, Kim, Alix, Nino, and Adrien. Part of her wondered why everyone else wasn't there, and another part was curious to know if Adrien had carried an actual piano to the theater.

But it was answered with a no when she saw him leaning on a piano with a theater tag on it. Nino, Alya, Nathanael, Kim, and Alix were also there. But it seemed as if the latter two were in an argument (like it was new...).

"I swear, it's a bari saxophone! Not a bass saxophone!" Kim yelled.

"Doesn't a bass have that same loop which no one understands?" Alix asked, pointing to it.

"Do they have bass trombones?!" Kim spat.

"Yes! But I ain't using one!" Alix said.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Kim screamed.

"Go then!" Alix shouted.

"I will!" Kim said, before storming out of the main theater and heading to the bathrooms.

"What is wrong with that guy?" questioned Nathanael.

But as Kim entered the bathroom and locked the door, the eagle kwami, Muurika, flew out of the center pocket of the jock's hoodie.

"Pizza sauce. Now," Muurika said.

"Fine then," said Kim. He then tossed a packet of sauce from his pocket at the god of sound, to which the kwami responded by tearing it open and devouring it within seconds.

"Thank you kindly," said Muurika in between breaths.

"So, why the bloody hell do you use pizza sauce as your primary food source?" Kim asked.

"Pizza is Muurika's best friend, and the sauce is the best part," Muurika answered. "So there, my good master, is your answer."

As Muurika finished eating, he began to speak his mind.

"Okay, why were you screaming at that pretty little pink haired lady back in there?" Muurika asked.

"Cause that's what we do," answered Kim. "We argue, apologize unwillingly, and repeat."

"I thought you had a crush on her," Muurika said sneakily.

"N-No I don't!" Kim yelled, but he was blushing. Muurika chose the wise route to not argue, and then proceeded to head back into Kim's pocket as said jock made his way back to the theater. The only difference was that Mme. Bustier had now arrived.

"Are you all sure they're coming?" she asked. "They're five minutes late."

"Rose and Juleka texted me saying they would be here," said Marinette.

"I heard Max'll be coming, despite yesterday," said Kim.

"I heard Sabrina, Ivan, and Mylene are coming too," said Adrien.

"Well, today was mainly for getting arranged and picking a song, so after we do that, you all can go home and practice with your partner," she explained.

While Adrien and Marinette fantasized about each other, Kim and Alix groaned loudly. Nathanael winked at Lila, who blushed back. Nino only sighed in relief as Alya gave him a smile.

"Okay then, song time," said Mme. Bustier. "Any suggestions?"

Everyone looked at one another, before Marinette raised her hand.

"Yes Marinette?" the teacher asked.

"How about "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" by Cage the Elephant?" she asked. "It might work, because the Miraculous wielders, thankfully, never give Hawk Moth a break."

"Great suggestion!" she said. "Does anyone wish to object?"

No one objected. In fact, there were murmurs of agreement.

"So, that one is what we'll do?" she asked. Everyone said yes. "Great! Official practice will begin Monday! Just text everyone and tell them to go with their partner."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and began to pack anything they needed. Marinette and Adrien, unbeknownst to each other, were both jumping with joy on the inside. But Adrien was the one to approach Marinette.

"H-Hey Mari!" he said. Then he realized what he had just done, he had called her "Mari"! He felt like an idiot. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice.

"H-Hey Adrien!" she stuttered. "A-Are you e-e-excited f-for practice?"

"Yeah, I really am!" he said. "Oh, and my mom needs help tailoring some dresses, if you have time, could you help her? Maybe?"

"H-Help? Y-You're m-m-mother?" she stuttered. "Uh... S-sure thing!"

"Great!" he said happily. "Today is gonna be amazing!"

Marinette thought, " _Did Adrien just say that I made his day amazing, and I get to help his mother?! TODAY IS THE BEST DAY EVER!_ "

And the two walked back to the Agreste mansion, both inwardly screaming with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay!**

 **I'm currently working on three other stories, two which have yet to be published (Mari gets akumatized, Adrien becomes a ghost, all that stuff). In addition to that, I'm suffering pretty bad writer's block.**

 **Hope you all enjoy anyway. :) (PS: As you can see, I changed the title to a song pun. I'll see myself out.)**

* * *

Marinette was sort of scared as she heard Adrien stutter, and the fact he called her "Mari" was enough to send her into shock. She did what Lila had recommended to her, and channeled all of Ladybug's luck she could without commanding Tikki to transform her. Somehow, she didn't completely screw up the conversation. But, why was he stuttering? Normally, that was her thing... was this what it felt like to look in the mirror and talk to yourself?

She couldn't think any longer, because now they stood in front of the gigantic Agreste mansion. Marinette had to admit, it was always more magnificent in person.

"My mom should be home soon, but we can still practice until then," said Adrien, holding the door for her. "If you're okay with it, that is!"

"Uh... yeah!" said Marinette. The two then entered after Adrien cleared everything up with Nathalie. Come to think of it, Nathalie seemed more enthusiastic at the front desk of the Agreste mansion. Then, they reached Adrien's room after passing his bodyguard, which Adrien, apparently, had forgotten the name of after he started using "The Gorilla". He said it was probably Jacques, or Francois, or something.

"Uhh... It might not exactly be 'fit' in there," Adrien muttered. "Its kinda embarrassing, so please don't tell anyone."

"Secret's safe with moi," Marinette said.

" _Dammit! Why did I just do that?!_ " she internally screamed. However, relief swept over her when Adrien burst out laughing.

"You are too adorable sometimes!" Adrien exclaimed.

"T-T-Thank you!" Marinette stuttered.

"No trouble," said Adrien, holding the door open. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," Marinette said, before entering.

She nearly dropped her tap shoes at what was inside. At least four posters of Ladybug decorated each wall side, and he had Ladybug bed covers. She almost fainted then and there. But when she saw that pictures of Alya, Nino, Alix, Kim, Nathanael, and Lila were above his bed, along with a picture of him placing his hand on her shoulder!

"These are my favorite moments from this year," said Adrien. "Albeit, I never got that picture of Nathanael throwing away a banana and somehow he ended up on Lila."

"I still remember that," Marinette said, giggling. "Who would have thought?"

"Definitely not me," Adrien said. "Well, the basement is the only place a piano is located, and you don't need to worry about the floor, it's already banged up."

"Good to know," said Marinette. "Did you ever take any dance classes?"

"One ballet class," said Adrien, although he was visibly shuddering. "I think every girl, including the teacher, was hitting on me. This was when I was seven, and the teacher was married."

Marinette cringed hard.

"Did you take any dance classes besides tap?" Adrien asked.

"I took ballet, jazz, and salsa along with tap," said Marinette. "I quit ballet after my first recital. The girls were highly sprung and snarky, and it just was not my dance type. I loved jazz and salsa, though, and I still do to this day. But I can't remember a single step, and that's why I'm tap dancing for the talent show. It's something I remember and like."

"I see," said Adrien. "Well, we're here."

The basement was about as big as the storage room in her parent's bakery, and there were several things along with a piano. There were shelves with old things in boxes, a bucket and mop, several other assorted cleaning products, and an acoustic guitar and dark blue saxophone encased in glass.

"Do you play guitar and sax?" Marinette asked.

"I only played the guitar," said Adrien. "The saxophone belonged to my mother. She can still play, actually. She does it if I'm struggling, as it helps me to get back on key."

"Cool!" said Marinette. "Do you still play the guitar?"

"Occasionally," he admitted. "I could play something on there for you, but I think I would prefer to do something along the lines of... this."

He then turned to the piano, and began to play "Maple Leaf Rag" by Scott Joplin, but he was playing it way, _way_ too fast.

"Adrien Agreste! How dare you!" Marinette shrieked. "You don't play ragtime fast! You just don't!"

Adrien stopped playing and turned to face Marinette. His face was blank and still.

Then, he burst out in heart-warming laughter. He laughed so hard that he fell down on the floor and grabbed his chest to try and breathe.

"FINALLY!" he said, standing up. "SOMEONE GETS IT BESIDES ME!"

He then wrapped Marinette in his arms and twirled her around, much to her surprise.

"I have been looking for someone, SOMEONE, who gets it besides my mother and me for so long!" he exclaimed. "But... you are amazing, so I should've known it would be you."

"R-R-Really?" Marinette stuttered. "You t-t-think that?"

"Absolutely, who wouldn't!" Adrien declared, before hearing his phone beep. "Crud. I'll be back in a minute."

After Adrien sprinted out of the room, Marinette put on her tap shoes and began to come up with a routine. Trying to concentrate, she failed to hear the door creak back open.

"It's nice to meet you Marinette."

A feminine voice interrupted her trance. She looked at the stairwell, and there stood a woman in a red long sleeve shirt, jeans, and beige flats. She had pasture green eyes and golden colored hair that extended to her shoulders.

"Mrs. Agreste?" Marinette asked.

"Please, call me Michelle," said Michelle. "I see that you're a tap dancer. I vaguely remember those classes, but I do remember having fun."

"I think it's fun," said Marinette, internally questioning how she was able to maintain a conversation with her fashion idol/crush's mother, but couldn't stop stuttering when Adrien was around.

"I don't know if Adrien told you, but I do need help with some dresses," Michelle said. "Would you be willing to help? It's okay if not, but you would be fantastic."

"I would be honored!" Marinette said excitedly.

"Wonderful!" said Michelle. "I think Adrien should be back any moment."

As if on cue, Adrien came down the steps, finishing a conversation on his phone.

"Sounds good Nino, keep drumming. Okay, gotta go, and keep away from the cucumbers! Bye," he said,before looking up and noticing his mom had arrived.

"Adrien, Marinette agreed to help with the modelling," said Michelle. "I'll let you two do your thing, just call when you're ready hon."

"Okay mom," said Adrien. Michelle then walked out of the room, and Adrien turned to face Marinette. "So, ready to practice?"

"Uh... yes," Marinette said, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"You okay?" Adrien asked.

"I've never danced without more than two instruments playing," said Marinette. "The one time I danced with just one playing, I nearly fell off stage. I also have stage fright. I know, its stupid-"

"No, it's not," said Adrien, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I get nervous in front of cameras all the time. And, I think I've got a solution to your music problem."

He then dashed upstairs, and returned with his mom in twenty seconds.

"I'm more than happy to help," said Michelle.

* * *

Practice actually went really well. Michelle was very good with a saxophone, and actually helped way more than she thought she would. Adrien tried to keep his eyes on the keys, but sneaked a peek at Marinette whenever he could. He also noticed that when she dropped her heels, it reminded him of that cute butt wiggle she did whenever she was excited, and that made him blush madly.

So, then came the modelling... and he was half convinced he would get one of those anime nosebleeds when she found the perfect dress.

She had picked out a black short sleeve dress that went down to her knees, and it came with a green wait belt. He wished the reason she had picked it was because it was his colors, but he knew that was a one in a billion chance. Now, she was getting ready to leave.

"I had a great time!" Marinette told him. "I can't wait for our next session!"

"Me either!" said Adrien. "And if you need my mom to help, she's always open."

"I can't thank you enough," said Marinette, turning to the woman.

"Please do come again, Marinette," said Michelle. "Do you want Nathalie to drive you home?"

"No, I think I'm good," said Marinette. "Well, thanks again!"

"See you soon!" said Adrien. Marinette then walked out the door, a bit of spring in her step as she walked back to the bakery. Adrien then headed back to his room, and laid on his bed for about ten minutes.

"I don't mean to interrupt," said Michelle, walking in, "but #AKUMAINCHAMPS is trending right now, and I don't think you would want to keep your Princess waiting."

"You're right," said Adrien. " _ **Plagg**_ ** _, CLAWS OUT!_** "

Adrien then was transformed into the indestructible Chat Noir while his mother watched in as much amazement as the first time she'd seen it.

"Try and be back before one," said Michelle. "We can see who will set the kitchen on fire first."

"Don't count on winning," Adrien joked, as he knew his mother would win. She just chuckled as he leaped out of the window and toward the Champs Ellysees.

* * *

The akuma called himself Hammerhead, which was convenient because he was a 20-foot tall anthropomorphic hammerhead shark. He had air tanks strapped to his back, and used an over-sized water gun as his weapon along with a huge hammer that used a fish for a handle. The akuma presumably resided in his necklace that resembled a hammerhead shark.

But this was a toughie. Not even eight Miraculous wielders could call this a breeze. Lupus had already used "HOWL LIKE ITS MIDNIGHT!", which gave them all a clear visual of Hammerhead's fighting patterns, but even that didn't stop him pummeling Volpina and Shell Shocker.

"Relax guys, I got this!" Eagle Eye yelled, soaring in from the sky. "LET FREEDOM RING!"

Then, as he spiraled around in the air, a hammer and giant bell appeared in his hands. He used the hammer to make the bell ring a deadly tone to Hammerhead's ears, but a mere ring to everyone else's. But Hammerhead recovered and returned to a fighting stance.

"Relax, bird babe, I got this!" Crimson Hourglass screamed. "CATER TO MY COCOON!"

Then, webs began to form on the tips of the eight spider legs placed on her back, and she ran in circles around Hammerhead, and his legs buckled with one another, which caused him to fall down on his back while Crimson cut herself free of the webs using her machete.

"All yours, bugaboo," said Chat, gesturing to the necklace. Ladybug picked it up, smashed it to pieces, and used her yo-yo to cure all of Paris. The fearsome Hammerhead was then revealed to be an old, kindhearted fisherman.

"Okay, that was tough," said Queen Bee.

"I can agree," said Ladybug. "Chat, can you help this man back home?"

"Sure thing, but can I talk to you real quick?" Chat asked.

"Sorry," said Ladybug as her Miraculous let off a warning bee. "I gotta go, maybe next time."

She then shot off into the sky, leaving Chat disappointed. He was so close to telling her.

" _Maybe next time, kid,_ " said Plagg from inside his subconscious.

"I sure do hope so," Chat muttered, before helping the fisherman back home.

* * *

 **There are probably gonna be two more chapters after this one, and then I'll work on some other stuff. See you guys soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all. Sorry about the late update, writer's block hit me pretty hard this time. Hopefully the next chapter will be the last one, then I'll work on other stuff.**

 **Thanks for sticking around guys. :)**

 **Yet again, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the lyrics. Those belong to Thomas Astruc and Cage The Elephant.**

* * *

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror with Alya standing next to her, gawking about how good she looked (although she thought Alya looked better), and how Michelle had literally given Marinette the dress without any catch. Marinette only said it went good with her tap shoes, which Alya agreed with, but it didn't stop her from complimenting her up and down. Don't even get started on when she got done with her dance sample.

"You seriously need to teach a tap class," Alya said, after applauding the girl. "I think everyone in our class, barring Chloe, would at least give it a chance! I know I would."

"Rose and Juleka already told me that they would give it a shot," said Marinette. "I don't know about Lila, though. Don't get me started on Adrien either."

Over the two week practice course, Alya noticed that Marinette had grown more comfortable around Adrien. The two had been laughing at each other's slip ups (all in good fun, not in a shaming way), joke with one another, and her stuttering and nervousness came back up less, but it was still there in the theater sessions. Her crush on him had only grown stronger after really getting to know him like never before. And from what she heard, Michelle and Nathalie were nicer than a perfectly trained dog. The Gorilla... she had no words. the man was a mystery in itself.

Anyway, Marinette was sitting on her bed, changing shoes so her others were in perfect dancing condition, as her parents had already gone to the theater, but Alya interrupted her.

"No need to change shoes, a ride is coming," she said.

"Who?" Marinette asked.

Then, they heard an engine come to a stop, and a bell ding downstairs as a familiar feminine voice (to Marinette) called out to her.

"Marinette? Are you there?"

"Yes Michelle!" said Marinette, walking down with Alya hot on her heels. When they got down, Alya gasped at how comfortable Marinette was with Michelle.

"You must be Alya," said Michelle. "Marinette has told me a lot of very good things about you."

"R-Really?" Alya stuttered.

"Yes," Michelle responded. "Do you ladies need a ride?"

"Oh," began Marinette, "I think we-"

"Will definitely take a ride!" Alya interjected. "Thank you so much Mrs. Agreste."

"Please, call me Michelle," said the woman. "We'll be waiting outside if you girls need to grab anything."

"I think we're good," said Alya. "Come on Mari!"

She then tugged Marinette out to the limo with Michelle walking behind the two, and inside were Adrien and Nino. Adrien and Nino's suits were almost identical, but Adrien had a solid black suit, pants, shoes, and shirt with a red tie on while Nino had on the same stuff, except his shirt was a dark green and his tie was black. He was also sporting a huge brown hat.

"Hey ladies," said Nino. "Need a ride?"

"Sure could use one," answered Alya.

"T-thank you Adrien! You too Nino" Marinette said.

"Ain't no sweat," said Adrien.

"So, Mari said she might hold a dance class," said Alya, despite Marinette's protests. "You guys wanna join?"

"Dancing ain't my thing, sorry," said Nino.

"Marinette actually did teach me a few tap moves," said Adrien. "But dear God, I am terrible at dancing."

He then proceeded to tell Nino and Alya of how his one ballet class resulted in him being scarred for life, and all his friends could do was wince.

"-And she told me to _call_ her," Adrien finished. "I was seven! This was eight years ago! How the hell would I have had a phone back then?"

"Yikes dude," cringed Nino. "And why would a teacher do that?"

"I'm just glad you got out of there without lipstick on your face," said Marinette.

"Thanks Mil-Marinette," said Adrien.

" _Way to go, dude. You dodged a big ass bullet that time,_ " Adrien thought. Thankfully, Marinette didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, we're here," commented Alya.

The theater was quite massive. It was always reserved for plays, so the fact they were able to get a talent show done here was amazing in itself.

"You kids need us to ride up to the door?" Michelle asked from up front.

"Nah, I think we're good," said Adrien, after collecting everyone's answers.

Then, after being dropped off at the theater, the four walked backstage, only to be greeted by their classmates and Mme. Bustier. They had ran into Alix, Nathanael, Lila, and Kim prior, and the four said they were going to the bathroom or going to talk with someone.

"We were hoping you could get here!" the teacher said. "You all look stunning!"

"Thank you," they all said in unison.

"Well, we have about an hour and a half before we go on stage," Mme. Bustier said. "There should be a board for you, Marinette, and Nino, I think your drum kit is in that closet. But before you get them, could you four do me a favor?"

They all nodded in response.

"Okay, about two hallways down, there is a box of microphones and all of our necessary stands for them," Mme. Bustier explained. "Its a four person job, and I trust you all."

The four nodded, and ran to go grab the supplies for their performance.

* * *

Mireille sighed sadly as she stepped backstage with the rest of her class. Aurore had completely messed up her part! If only she would hold still so she could give her a good smack. Granted, their theme was "dance", and while she was no expert, she could've done her part correctly had Aurore not screwed it up!

"Hey, babe, you okay?" Jean Duparc walked over to his girlfriend, his best friend and vice-president, Dean DeBlois, in tow.

"Huh?" Mireille asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine..."

"Hey, what Aurore did wasn't cool," Dean said. "She's only jealous you got the star part."

Mireille looked up at her boyfriend and friend with an earnest smile on her face, but she soon stood up and walked away briskly.

"Where are you going?" Jean asked.

"To the bathroom," Mireille answered, before sprinting down the hall. Jean only placed his forehead in his hand, feeling bad for his girlfriend.

"Hey, she's tough," Dean said, putting a hand on Jean's shoulder. "She'll be okay."

"I'm damn sure hoping," said Jean. "She has yet to be akumatized though. And that's what concerns me."

And once Mireille found the bathrooms, she leaned on the counter, cupped her head in her hands, and started to cry. She felt a piece of metal brush against her arm, and looked down to see the center red gem of her necklace, and it had two green gems on either side. Her mother had given it to her to wear for tonight, and she felt as if it was her only redeeming feature at this point.

But then, as she was looking away, a black and purple butterfly entered her necklace and a voice penetrated her head.

" _ **Medusa, I am Hawk Moth. I have dealt with Aurore before, she is really no good. Now, your desire to sit her still will work and turn her, along with anyone else that dare looks at your eyes, to stone. But since you hate looking at people while sad, I will remove your vision and enhance your other senses. And get me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir while you're at it.**_ "

"You got it, Hawk Moth," Mireille growled.

* * *

"Adrien? These are wired microphones," Mme. Bustier said.

"Huh. It said wireless on the box," said Adrien. "I'll go get the right ones. Mari, wanna come with?"

"S-sure!" Marinette said.

"Mind if me and Nino tag along?" Alya asked.

"Not at all," Adrien responded. Secretly, he had hoped this would be his chance to tell Marinette his feelings, but he swore the time would come eventually.

But when they were returning with the proper microphones, the same four they ran into previously were running for their lives.

"What the hell happened?!" Nino screamed.

"AKUMA!" Alix shouted. Then, the four running down the hall split up.

"I'll check it out," said Adrien. "Marinette, you should go see if everyone's okay. I'll check on our classmates."

"R-right!" Marinette stuttered, before running in the direction of the stage, her shoes tapping till she couldn't be heard anymore.

"I'll go check the other classes," said Nino, before sprinting off.

"I'll... just stay here," said Alya.

With that, Adrien nodded to his friend, and sped off to see if his classmates were okay. Turns out, they were all turned to stone. Each of them looked to be in a screaming pose.

"Well, they're just still as statues, ain't they?" said Plagg.

"That pun was terrible, even in my standards," said Adrien. " _ **Plagg, CLAWS OUT!**_ "

Plagg was sucked into the ring, and Adrien was instantly transformed into Chat Noir. He then ran out to the hall leading to the theater, where he ran into Ladybug.

"Hello Milady," said Chat, flirtatious as ever, but his expression quickly turned to a frown. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"J-just follow me," Ladybug said. On the way, they met up with all six of their superhero friends, and walked into the theater prepared for anything.

Except what they found.

Everyone, _everyone_ in the theater was a stone statue. All of them adorned a shocked expression on their faces, and were clearly terrified out of their minds by this akuma.

"Holy shit," Volpina muttered.

"I second that," Crimson muttered.

Conveniently, all of them looked at one another as a faint slithering was heard in the distance.

"Yo, this is jacked up," Eagle said, clutching his bow and arrow.

"HEY!" Shell Shocker yelled at no one in particular. "Show yourself!"

A small hiss was heard as a green figure slithered on stage. Her tail was long, scaly, and a dark shade of olive green. She had scales practically everywhere beneath her face, but all of her skin was sand green. She had on deep maroon lipstick, and fangs peeked from her mouth. Her eyes were currently closed, but she didn't need them for directions, as the snakes coming out of her hair were enough for a pointer.

"Hello Miraculousss wielders," Medusa hissed. "I am Medusa, and I am here for your Miraculoussses."

"Oh yeah?!" Lupus exclaimed, charging up to Medusa. "I'm gonna-MMMPH!"

As soon as he got within arms reach of Medusa, her hand grabbed Lupus' neck and pulled the wolf themed superhero close to her face.

"I can tell what a handsssome boy you are," Medusa hissed. "Give me a kiss."

Medusa's lips collided with Lupus' almost immediately. Medusa appeared to be really enjoying it (a little too much), but Lupus was flailing his arms in any way he could.

A few seconds later, Medusa let go of Lupus, and he dropped to the ground as stone encased him in an identical cover to his body.

"Don't let her kiss you," Chat whispered.

"No duh!" Queen Bee exclaimed. "I'm gonna take this gal down. POLLINATION!"

Queen Bee did a few twirls, and her wand started leaking sweet, sticky honey. But as she screamed and charged at Medusa, the snake woman opened her eyes to reveal bright red circles that could scare anyone from anywhere.

And before Queen Bee could hit Medusa, she turned to a stone statue and fell mere feet away from where Lupus had fallen as well.

"Okay, don't look at her eyes either," Chat added.

Then, the theater became a full-on war zone. Medusa, as with all the other akumas, was tough. But she was on a level near, or even next to, Hammerhead. She kept her eyes closed for the majority of her fighting time, but when she opened them, everyone was forced to shield their eyes in fear they would end up like Lupus or Queen Bee.

And first to fall was Shell Shocker, who tried (and failed) to do a sneak attack, and Medusa froze him in a running pose. Next was Eagle Eye, who tried to stun her with his bell, but she used his distraction as an opportunity to snag a look at him and freeze him in the air, which resulted with him on the ground.

"Shit, oh shit," Crimson muttered from behind a crate she, Volpina, Ladybug, and Chat were using for cover. "I hate snakes. I hate em. First, i disliked them. Now, I hate them."

"Do you think your whispers are anything short of a scream to me?" Medusa hissed. "I can hear you a mile away, I will find you..."

"Ladybug, now might be a good time to use that charm of yours," Volpina whispered.

"Yeah, guys, she's slithering over here," Chat muttered.

"This better count," Ladybug muttered. "LUCKY CHARM!"

She tossed her yo-yo up in the air, and a small, oval shaped, red and black checkered contraption fell into her hands.

On the bottom was the word "FLASH".

"A flash grenade?" Ladybug muttered. "What the hell?"

"Wait!" Chat exclaimed, grabbing the grenade. "I've got an idea!"

He then yanked and spat out the pin to the grenade, and tossed it in front of Medusa before ducking where he was hiding previously.

"What is-" Medusa hissed, before the grenade went off an sent a shrill ring into her ears, and left her totally clueless.

"What has happened?!" she exclaimed.

And the four remaining Miraculous wielders took their chance at this. Volpina and Crimson focused on distractions so Ladybug could swing in and attack without getting turned to stone while Chat tried to find the source of the akuma. He then noticed how the necklace looked a tad out of place.

"Hey, wait a minute," Chat said, before charging at Medusa and yanking the necklace off of the snake girl's neck. "Milady! Take this!"

He tossed it at her, and she crushed the gems on the necklace with her heel, and out flew a purple butterfly, but Ladybug wasn't about to let it escape.

"No more evil doing for you," she said, tired of all he chaos this single butterfly had caused. "TIME TO DE-EVILISE!"

Then, the akuma was turned back into the beautiful butterfly it was before it's transformation, and with a "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!", everyone was set back to normal. Shell Shocker, Eagle Eye, Lupus, and Queen Bee were set free from their stone imprisonment, along with the talent show host, and everyone else in the audience. Presumably, all of their classmates had been healed too. And lastly, oily mist departed from Medusa, only to reveal a tired and confused Mireille underneath.

"Wh-what the heck?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"Great work team," said Ladybug. "Sorry about the whole 'stone statues' thing."

"Eh, it was kinda cool!" said Eagle Eye.

"Only you, dude," sighed Queen Bee.

"Well, I presume we all need to be going," said Chat.

And with that, the eight said their goodbyes, and headed in separate directions to de-transform and prepare for their act.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after the battle, up-and-coming designer of the Ladybug anime series (that Adrien was secretly a huge fanboy about) and host of the talent show, Thomas Astruc, stepped up to the podium to announce the act we've all been waiting for.

"Well, our next class had the theme of 'music'," Thomas began. "And they've decided to take things back into the 50's, and put a jazz spin on "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" by Cage The Elephant. I hate spoiling things, but I am quite excited for this! Alright everyone, put your hands together for the 10th grade class of Caline Bustier!"

The audience applauded soundly, and the curtains pulled back to reveal the class placed in an arch shape. Marinette was perched on top of the grand piano Adrien sat at, while Nathanael and Lila were on their right. Nino was in the center of the arch, and Kim was on his left with Alix next to him. Then, there were five chairs, seating Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Mylene, and Sabrina. Alya was center stage, and turned around to the microphone and began to sing.

 _I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye_

 _I saw a pretty little thing approaching me_  
 _She said, "I never seen a man, who looks so all alone_  
 _And could you use a little company?_  
 _If you can pay the right price, your evening will be nice_  
 _But you can go and send me on my way"_  
 _I said, "You're such a sweet young thing, why you do this to yourself?"_  
 _She looked at me and this is what she said_

 _Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked_  
 _Money don't grow on trees_  
 _I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed_  
 _There ain't nothing in this world for free_  
 _Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back_  
 _Though you know, I wish I could_  
 _Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked_  
 _Until we close our eyes for good_

After Nathanael's quick bass break, Max popped up from the other side of the piano with a prop 50's telephone in his hand, and he looked to be pissed off at whoever could possibly be at the other end of the line. It caused a few chuckles to go round, mainly from Alix, Kim, and Sabrina.

 _Not even fifteen minutes later after walking down the street_  
 _When I saw the shadow of a man creep out out of sight_  
 _And then he swept up from behind, he put a gun up to my head_  
 _He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight_

Then, Max mouthed a very angry "WHAT?!" into the phone, before slamming it down shut and walking next to where Marinette was perched. She then took the tambourine at her side, and handed it to him, which he gladly accepted and made his way back to where he was previously to begin playing his instrument, while Marinette stepped forward to her board and began tap dancing. Two thing she noticed that made her blush were the facts that her parents' faces lit up while Michelle merely giggled, and how Adrien's blank stare turned into a wide grin once she began.

 _He said, "Give me all you've got, I want your money not your life_  
 _But if you try to make a move I won't think twice"_  
 _I told him, "You can have my cash, but first you know I gotta ask_  
 _What made you want to live this kind of life?"_  
 _He said_

 _Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked_  
 _Money don't grow on trees_  
 _I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed_  
 _There ain't nothing in this world for free_  
 _Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back_  
 _Though you know, I wish I could_  
 _Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked_  
 _Until we close our eyes for good_

 _Well now a couple hours past and I was sitting in my house_  
 _The day was winding down and coming to an end_  
 _And so I turned on the TV and flipped it over to the news_  
 _And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend_  
 _I saw a preacher man in cuffs, he'd taken money from the church_  
 _He'd stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills_  
 _But even still I can't say much because I know we're all the same_  
 _Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills_

 _Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked_  
 _Money don't grow on trees_  
 _We got bills to pay, we got mouths to feed_  
 _There ain't nothing in this world for free_  
 _Oh no we can't slow down, we can't hold back_  
 _Though you know we wish we could_  
 _Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked_  
 _Until we close our eyes for good_

Then, the song was over as fast as it began. The audience stood up and roared with applause and whistles as the students all took a bow and made their way backstage.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kim screamed.

"Dude, I feel so ALIVE!" Alix yelled.

"Great dancing Mari!" said Adrien, winking at her.

"R-r-really?!" Marinette stuttered. "T-t-thank y-you!"

"No problem," said Adrien. "I couldn't dance like you if my entire existence depended on it."

The students just stood there and had a good time talking with one another (and Alya insisting Marinette freestyle) for about thirty minutes before Mme. Bustier came back with the results.

"Did we do good?" Nathanael asked.

"Well, we didn't win, we came second to the dancers," said Mme. Bustier.

"Even though we had the best one!" Adrien put in, gesturing to Marinette, and causing her to blush.

"That is true!" agreed Mme. Bustier. "But, we still get the pizza party and a movie!"

Everyone in the class cheered at this. Granted, they might not get a day off school, but that was practically equivalent to what they were getting.

"Parents will be waiting out front," said Mme. Bustier. "However, you all are welcome to stay until they tell us to leave."

But, as expected, everyone stayed as long as they could. Rose and Juleka asked Marinette about a potential tap class (and Alya freaked out, claiming she called it), to which Marinette told them private lessons between the four could be arranged. Then, everyone began to leave, and only Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino remained.

"Okay, I gotta split," said Nino, checking his watch. "Still, great job guys! See ya Monday!"

Nino kissed Alya's cheek, bro hugged Marinette and Adrien, and scurried out the door and towards the exit.

"Hey, I gotta dash," said Alya. "But it's been so damn fun. Thanks you guys, and make sure you get those dance classes in order Mari!"

"Hey, I'll try!" said Marinette. Alya then hugged her and Adrien before walking towards the exit like all their classmates before her.

"Well, guess its just us," said Adrien. "You were really amazing out there though."

"Thank you so much!" Marinette said.

"Hey, want me to walk out with you?" Adrien asked. "I'm more than available."

"Uh, okay!" Marinette said.

Adrien and Marinette then made their way out to the parking lot, but before they exited the building, Adrien boldly made his move.

"Marinette, you are truly amazing," said Adrien, "but ever since I found out, I loved you all the more. I started visiting you as my alter ego, and I wanted to jump for joy when I saw those posters in your room and you told me what they meant. I always cared for you, but I only feel like we grow closer every passing day. I really love you Mari. Regardless of anything, I still love you, and I always will."

Then, he cupped her surprised face into his hands, and pulled her into a sweet, passionate kiss. One more passionate than the "LadyNoir" kiss from Dark Cupid, or the stone kiss of Medusa to Lupus. This was truly amazing.

After a short, but heavenly, moment, one that neither wanted to end. But, sadly, they pulled away for air.

"I'll see you soon, Princess," said Adrien, before walking out of the theater with a shocked Marinette trailing far behind him somewhere. He eventually got to the limo, where his mom and Nathalie were waiting for him.

"So, how'd it go, Romeo?" Nathalie asked.

Adrien then showed them where Marinette's lipstick had stained his lips.

"Oh, sweetie, that's perfect!" said Michelle. "I'm sure patrol will be much more fun now."

"Definitely," Adrien said.

But as he got comfortable, he realized something.

He had not told her about him knowing her alter ego.

* * *

 **I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading this story, and special thanks to all my reviewers! Hope you all enjoy this last chapter!**

 **I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I took a long break, and I probably will have a one-shot up soon. Thanks for sticking around. :)**

* * *

Adrien didn't know how he was able to go to sleep that night, let alone have good dreams. But, somehow, he did manage to do both. And his dream was better than how he slept. He knew he shouldn't have been able to sleep well. He had upset Marinette, _his Princess!_ He felt as if he should have been led to the gallows for leaving her alone like that.

But his dream... was worth discussion.

It wasn't bad, not at all! It was amazing! But... it was something that left him desiring more.

To put it plainly: He dreamed about being a piano player for a local bar in the 1920's.

He realized what year he was in because of the ID on Kim's table.

He was on a small wooden stage, and next to him were Marinette, Alya, and Nino. The only thing he could say was probably different from any other bar was that people were actually paying attention to them. Alya was singing into a small but useful microphone, Nino had a small drum and cymbal, and Marinette was showing off her tap skills.

In the far corner, he noticed Lila and Nathanael getting a little too comfortable with each other (in normal standards), Sabrina and Max were flirting with each other while Alix and Kim were yelling at each other, and Ivan and Mylene were just enjoying some of the food.

But then, as their final song came to an end, Alix took her chair, and broke it over Kim's head. Kim wasn't knocked out, but his rage against Alix was kindled to an equivalent of Lucifer's reaction to his air conditioner bill. Then, a bar fight broke out. Kim tripped, and ended up scuffing Max's penny loafers, which resulted in the two engaging in a round of fist-a-cuffs. Sabrina then punched Kim in the face, which sent him flying backwards into Ivan, who then kicked him halfway across the bar. Mylene then slapped Max, and Nathanael and Lila were joining in before long, breaking chairs over peoples heads joyously.

Adrien was only able to witness this much of the fight before he was yanked out of the back door of the place by Marinette, who managed to keep him safe from flying glass, bottles, and that one stuffed penguin.

Then, she pulled him into a heated kiss. Fiery. One that was so passionate, it would rival their eventual wedding kiss.

"You're such a good pianist," she whispered once they were done.

"And you're an amazing tap dancer," he said to her.

"Please, I barely even shuffled," she giggled.

And, just as they were about to make out some more, he woke up.

"Wake up sweetie. Come on Adrien..."

"M-Mom?"

He sighed as reality became apparent around him. There was no bar, there was no stage, and no Marinette. It was okay, but he liked dream world a tad more than reality.

"Finally, sleepyhead," Michelle said, kissing his forehead.

"What time is it?" he asked, tugging on his Ladybug t-shirt he slept in. Every night.

"It is nearly 11:00 AM," she sighed. "But you deserve it. And from what Sabine told me, Marinette is still asleep."

"Wait, she is?" Adrien asked.

"Apparently, she was giggling and dancing home," chuckled Michelle. "Sabine thought she had done some sort of crack, Tom just said it was a teenage mood swing."

"Well, she was pretty happy yesterday," said Adrien.

"Sweetie, it was because you kissed her," said Michelle blatantly. "And Sabine said she's a heavy sleeper on Sundays. If you hurry, you might be able to say good morning."

"Uh, yeah... about that..." Adrien began, "I kinda forgot to tell her I knew about _her_ alter-ego."

Michelle just stared at her son. "Oh my gosh..."

She tried her hardest to stop her laughter, but when Adrien let out a faint chuckle, she threw herself backwards and laughed till she was in tears.

"How did I end up with the most amazing, yet oblivious son of all time?!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"MOOOM!" Adrien squirmed, trying to let go. "I need to see her!"

"Go get her, then!" Michelle exclaimed, releasing her son happily.

In mere moments, Chat Noir was off into the streets. Suddenly, Nathalie walked in.

"Is he going to ask out Marinette?" Nathalie asked, her smile ever-present when Mrs. Agreste was around.

"Who? Chat Noir? Nah, but Adrien is," Michelle smiled.

Nathalie giggled gingerly. "That girl knows how to dance, I'll say that much."

Suddenly, a devilish grin popped on Michelle's face.

"Y'know, I was cleaning out some of the rooms a while ago," she began. "And I found... something..."

"What is it?" Nathalie asked, curious as to what her boss/best friend had found.

"I realized I still had my old dance shoe collection, and two pairs of ballet slippers!" she said bubbly. "Get changed Nath, I'm teaching you how to do ballet!"

"Are you even available?" Nathalie asked.

"Hun, it's Sunday," Michelle grinned. "Now, loosen up your ankles and lets get dancing!"

"Oh boy," Nathalie muttered.

Michelle was a character. Literally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabine and Tom had gone out for a few errands that day, so what was Marinette doing?

Tap dancing.

She was just in her room, headphones and tap shoes on, dancing and singing her heart away. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her pajamas.

"You know there ain't no rest for the wicked..." Marinette sang, eyes closed, ears listening to the music, and feet tapping away.

Yet still, she couldn't stop thinking about that move Adrien made on her last night...

He knew she was Ladybug.

He LOVED Ladybug.

So... he loved her? Or just her alter ego?

Either way, she was so enthralled in her music and thoughts...

That she didn't see Chat land on her balcony, and transform back into Adrien Agreste.

Adrien didn't even try to stop himself from staring at her.

Her hair was down, headphones on, her eyes were closed, and somehow, her pajamas looked even more adorable with tap dancing shoes than with kitty slippers.

Then, an idea popped into Adrien's head.

He had on a devilish grin as Marinette continued tap dancing, and he climbed in her room via the sunroof, to which she still didn't notice him.

She just kept singing and tapping like it was nothing.

So, he danced around her. Well, not really... it was more of a sprint to avoid her eyesight.

Now, he could look at her footwork, and it was some of the fanciest he had ever seen.

And just his luck...her eyes opened.

She shrieked and fell back, but his cat-like reflexes kicked in and caught her.

"Sorry Milady," Adrien said. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Marinette just continued to stare at him...not to mention he had caught her by her back and their lips were so close...

" _I don't know how, but its now or never oblivious!_ " called Marinette's little voice inside her head.

So, she channeled what little Ladybug she could in her shock...and kissed him.

Hard.

Like, really, she was convinced that forehead bump would leave a bruise.

But it was magical...like it was meant to be or something.

And when they separated...

She took a seat on her bed and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"How long were you there?" she asked.

"About a minute?" Adrien sighed, waving his hand. "I'd only just woken up, so..."

"Well...you wanna take a nap or something?" she asked him. "You can use my bed."

"S-Sure!" Adrien said. "Thank you Marinette...or, Milady..."

Marinette suddenly pulled off one of her shoes, smirking mischievously. "I swear to God, I will smack you with this..."

Adrien chuckled. "You wouldn't! It would _purr_ -t me so badly!"

"Fine..." Marinette giggled, brushing her hair out of the way. "But wait...did you come all the way here just to tell me good morning?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Adrien.

"Because let me say 'Good Morning' to you," Marinette giggled, pulling out her phone.

Adrien wondered what she was up to, until she stood up and re-buckled her tap shoe that she had threatened to slap Adrien with.

Then...she began singing.

"Good Mornin'! Good Mornin'!" she started. "We never talked at night before; Good Mornin', Good Mornin', to you!"

She then started tap dancing sporadically, not keeping in time with the choreography (or even lyrics) for the most part. She sang off key on purpose...

She was testing him. Right? To see if he would lie to keep her from hurting?

As she finished her dance, she bowed with zero grace and, on top of that, slipped and fell, barely catching herself.

"Did ya like it?!" she squealed.

"It was...funny! But not...eh," Adrien sighed, before kissing her again. This time... she seemed more ready.

"Hey," Marinette giggled. "Chloe probably thinks I can't get any more annoying...what say I wear my tap shoes to school tomorrow?"

Adrien sighed in awe...his lady was a genius.

* * *

So, the next day, she did just that.

Madame Bustier didn't seem to mind one bit, and even winked at her when she asked if the teacher liked her "new" shoes. Everyone complemented them, as she had called in for the gag.

"Hey, these are much better than Designer!" Lila suggested.

Chloe freakin' snapped.

"WHAT?!" she screamed. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I-"

She tripped over Nathanael's pencil.

"Did I do that?" he cheekily asked.

"Wait," Kim said out of nowhere, "Can you do Morse Code?"

"I have a practice sheet," Max spoke up.

"Lets do it!" smiled Marinette.

Adrien suddenly kissed her cheek, almost pushing Chloe to a temper tantrum.

So, for now, that was the end of Marinette's adventures in tap dancing.

For that week, at least...

* * *

 **Sorry if this was crap. I wanted to finish this after I left the fandom for a bit, and I wanted a humorous ending. :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you want more Tap Dance!Ladybug stories, let me know, or stories in general. I hope to see y'all soon. :)**


End file.
